Deal With a Demon
by smokymace
Summary: Tony didn't make it back through the portal, so Steve makes a deal. Now Steve's in Loki's debt and he can't let the team know. But Tony's starting to get suspicious. Slight AU, mostly movie!verse. probable steve!whump. character death. probable stony. maybe some stoki but probably not. other pairings to be decided suggested by reviewers/readers if any.
1. Chapter 1

Making Deals with Demons

Steve Rogers knows Loki from before the ice.

He's met him a few times, during the '40s. Knows what he is. Where did the blood sample come from, after all? Schmidt believed in Gods, Steve knows a Demon.

"Mr. Rogers," Loki says, all fake smiles and hidden truths. "What can I do for you?"

"Don't play, Loki," Steve tells him, in no mood for games. "You know what I want. He's in space. I don't . . . I don't think I can live with that. He's dead. You're a Demon, you can bring him back."

"He's in the Afterlife," Loki says. "What makes you think he's in _my _Afterlife? Don't you believe in 'Heaven' and 'Hell', dear friend?"

"Yes, but I also know about Thor and Asgard."

Loki doesn't flinch, barely moves. But Steve can see the lean muscles tense barely. Sensitive subject. "And?"

"Your daughter. She can—"

"She _could_ do a lot of things. You think she responds to every mortal who pleads?" Loki laughs, cruelly and harsh. "You did not plead for your dear friend, Barnes. Did you not care for him?"

"Of course I did!" Steve's voice gets louder. "I still care." His voice cracks barely. "But it's been seventy years. If it wasn't his time then, it is now." He looks up, desperate. "Stark shouldn't be dead."

"No. He shouldn't be." Loki gives him a faux-sympathetic look. "You know that all deals come with a price."

"I know. And I've heard about your 'prices', Loki. What do you want?"

"Oh, believe me, you'll find out."

* * *

**a/n: so probably stony, as you can most likely guess. maybe some stoki. who knows? i ship self-sacrificing!awesome!steve with everyone. x)**

**if anyone is not familiar with Norse mythology then Loki's daughter would be 'Hel/Hela/Hell'.**

**this will probably become a multi-chapter story if I force myself to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to anyone who read and/or reviewed. you made my day.**

* * *

Time resumes and Steve feels as if he's forced back into his body. The Hulk roars and Tony yells in shock.

"Ah! Okay." He looks up. "Please tell me no one kissed me."

Steve quirks an eyebrow because he has no idea what Tony's talking about it but it sounds like Stark humour. Steve manages a small smile because he's _alive_. Last he'd seen of him, he'd been in space, falling, falling, _they always fall_.

Apparently Loki had brought him back down to earth. Steve whispers a quiet, 'thank you' to the air, and he can almost hear Loki's laughter.

Tony's been rambling for about a minute or two now and the Hulk and Thor are giving him equally amused looks. Steve smiles lightly.

"Now," Tony says, eyes facing the sky again. "We need to get to the Tower."

The Hulk picks up Clint before anyone can argue with him. He seems to be having fun cuddling the archer. Then he looks between Steve and Tony, both who are incapable of flight for the current time.

It barely takes him a second to choose between them. Steve isn't surprised and he admits he's slightly hurt, but it is fine because a second later Thor slings an arm around his waist, gives him a teasing smirk and the two are flying.

Then they land in the Tower. Natasha is already there. She's twirling the sceptre experimentally and smirking. She finishes a particularly impressive twirl by pointing it at Loki. Loki can't flinch back but the sharp tip points to his nose. Natasha's smirk only widens.

"Aim for the eye," Clint mutters, resting his head against the Hulk's shoulder. "And then introduce me to the green guy."

* * *

The shawarma is good, but it's an awkward feeling.

Clint is sitting next to Natasha, occasionally glancing at Bruce with a confused look, as if he doesn't quite understand. Tony's promised to introduce everyone to everyone else later but he's now munching on his shawarma, looking like he's regretting every single bite.

Bruce and Thor look nonplussed. Thor's just shovelling the food down his throat and Bruce looks like he's just glad he's eating. Natasha doesn't seem to care less and is munching quietly.

Steve _isn't _eating. He's tired but he doesn't want to fall asleep at the table. The nightmares would start then and cause some unnecessary questions to be asked. He's not going to lie, though. He's not the only one at the table who has nightmares. Or, he thinks not. Stark's been through a lot, Thor's a god and who knows how many battles he's fought?, Natasha and Clint are trained killers and Bruce claims he's a monster and honestly _believes _he is one.

In comparison, he looks like he's had it easy.

* * *

**a/n: I _do _have more written (I actually _like _writing now) but not a whole lot more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may seem out of place or have continuity errors from last chapter but that's mostly because I have new ideas now and I don't want to go back and fix any mistakes because I'm busy planning out more stuff to happen soon.**

**:)**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
